villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patrick Blake
'''Patrick Blake '''was a villain on Hollyoaks. Characterisation In an interview with Digital Spy, Sheffield said that he wanted to play a character "who is believable, but can also be horrifically evil at times", he also said he wanted Patrick to be seen as someone "who could be your neighbour, your child's headmaster, or somebody who lives around the corner." Arrival Dodger tracks Patrick down and decides to visit him. Dodger and friend Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) visit under the pretence of carrying out a consensus. When Patrick questions if they are official, he discovers they are not and assumes that Dodger and Darren are trying to con him. Dodger reveals he is Patrick's, although Patrick initially believes Dodger is lying due to him being told that his son had died a long time ago, he eventually accept the truth. Patrick starts dating Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson) and it later becomes clear that he is abusing her, physically and mentally - a storyline which linked in with a government abuse campaign called This Is Abuse. When Maxine goes up in court for perverting the course of justice and is given community service, she tells Patrick that she was let off in order to stay on the right side of him, but when Patrick sees Maxine doing community service, he later physically abuses her at home. He continues to do this every time that Maxine does something that he didn't approve of. In 2013, Patrick alongside with Maxine, Sienna (Anna Passey), Dodger, Dirk Savage (David Kennedy), Dennis Savage (Joe Tracini) and Martha Kane (Carli Norris) were held hostage by Will Savage (James Atherton), as part of his revenge plot against Dodger, but he survives the ordeal. Abuse Storyline Patrick later hits Maxine after he believes that she has been cheating on him, due to her becoming pregnant, which unbeknownst to him is heard by Dennis. Patrick continues to abuse Maxine and becomes unaware that she is being helped by Dennis, who urges her to leave. Patrick later proposes to Maxine and she accepts. Dennis tells Blessing Chambers (Modupe Adeyeye) and she vows not to tell anybody, but tells Maxine that she knows. As plans for the wedding go ahead, Maxine is helped by Blessing and Dennis to plan to fly to America the day before the wedding to live with her sister Mitzeee (Rachel Shenton), but Patrick discovers this and brings her back. The pair get married, with Patrick vowing never to hurt Maxine again. After the wedding, Maxine tells Patrick she can't continue with him and he grabs her by the wrist, claiming to the guests that she is ill and he wants to take her home. She exclaims that she wants to go alone and Patrick grabs her, pulling off her dress at the shoulder to reveal b As plans for the wedding go ahead, Maxine is helped by Blessing and Dennis to plan to fly to America the day before the wedding to live with her sister Mitzeee (Rachel Shenton), but Patrick discovers this and brings her back. The pair get married, with Patrick vowing never to hurt Maxine again. After the wedding, Maxine tells Patrick she can't continue with him and he grabs her by the wrist, claiming to the guests that she is ill and he wants to take her home. She exclaims that she wants to go alone and Patrick grabs her, pulling off her dress at the shoulder to reveal bruises caused by his beatings. She then finally tells everybody that it was Patrick; however, he is able to convince several residents that Maxine is lying. Framing Maxine for murder When Patrick's MND gets worse. He starts trying to frame Maxine for his murder. He makes video recordings of him, and plans very carefully, he gives Maxine 100% of the flat in his will. When Nico lashes out at Sienna and hurts her, Sienna tells Maxine and Patrick, Patrick then tells Ben Bradley (Ben Richards) via recording. Departure Patrick was announced in 2015 that he would be departing the serial in 2016. After Patrick and Maxine's ceremony, Maxine, Sienna and Patrick go into one room, and start to prepare for the assisted suicide. Before Maxine starts, she starts crying, and says that she can't because she loves him, and runs out. Sienna then says that she could do it. Patrick, now enlightened by Maxine and her love, says that he doesn't want it to go on. Patrick then tells Sienna he told Ben that Nico killed Carly, Sienna is disgusted and runs out. Nico over hears this, and walks in. Patrick gets scared, and tells her to stop. Nico forces Patrick to take the medicine, killing him. Maxine walks in, saying she has a plan. But Patrick is dead, and screams for help. Navigation Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Spouses Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Related to Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Incriminators Category:Egotist Category:Posthumous